Silence
by Lylirium
Summary: It’s only in silence that he can admit it, only in silence he can think of how it would feel…


Title: Silence

Author: Lylirium

Disclaimer: If I actually owned these characters I would be super rich – which I'm not – and I would be in a nice beach drinking a nice coconut juice – which I'm not either. So as you can see they belong to someone else – J. K. Rowling – and I'm not making any money out of this, just having some fun…

Summary: It's only in silence that he can admit it, only in silence he can think of how it would feel…

Spoilers: Mainly 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' but it mentions information from 'Harry Potter and the Deadly Hallows'.

Time-line: The following weeks after 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'.

Author's Notes: After reading just about everything that there is on this ship, I decided to try to write my own fiction. I have to admit that I only took notice on these two while reading 'Deadly Hallows', but I truly believe she loved him and that he somehow liked her. This is a one-shot, but it's kind of long because I couldn't possibly transmit everything I wanted in a short fiction. I hope you like it, and please review!

"_Men are always willing to deny the things they don't understand."_

_Luigi Pirandello_

Silence

He felt an excruciating pain as the boy, who he came to hate, remembered his godfather. Love. It was love again. Love kept him from fully possessing the boy. Voldemort backed away from Harry and faced the Atrium. People were starting to emerge from the green flames coming from several fireplaces. He glanced at Bellatrix who was still being held captive by the statue of the witch. There was no time to kill the boy now. Furious with his lack of luck, he grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and glancing, with hatred in his eyes, at Dumbledore, who was now kneeling down next to Harry Potter, he disapparated.

With a barely audible _pop_ Voldemort apparated in a narrow road with Bellatrix in his arms. Before him stood a wooden sign, pointing with two arms, giving directions. Voldemort followed the path that indicated 'Little Hangleton, 1 mile'.

While he walked down the hillside, he thought about what happened. The prophecy was gone, there was no way now of knowing what it said. He walked trough the village, everything was quiet, certainly the filthy muggles were already fast asleep. He could feel the woman in his arms crying weakly.

He arrived at his father's manor house, crossed the extensive green lawn and climbed the few steps that lead to the entrance door, which opened as he approached.

The room was barely illuminated; the only light came from a fireplace where a slow fire burned, casting shadows all over the room, making it look mysterious and intimidating.

Bellatrix dared not to move. He was angry, she could tell, by the dangerous gaze he had set upon her just before they disapparated. She was going to be punished, and with no one else around to discard his anger, she would have to endure all is wrath. The shame she was feeling was colossal, if it hadn't been for her master she would have been sent to Azkaban once again. She would have been sent to the place where all her nightmares came true, where there was only darkness and misery.

Voldemort putted her down and she stood there, unable to move, not daring to meet his eyes, for she was sure that they held disappointment.

"You have failed me Bellatrix."

This time she sobbed, powerless to do anything else. Those words stung more than any pain he could have inflicted on her. She felt ashamed and she couldn't help but notice that he stopped using her nickname.

"Master please, I tried but Lucius, he…"

"Enough! I don't want to hear your excuses. You were my most faithful Death Eater, Bellatrix, and you failed to retrieve my prophecy!" His voice was tick with anger

"It was not my fault; I was fighting Sirius Black…" her voice trailed away. There was no excuse, she knew, the more she talked the worse it would be.

She sobbed again, and fell to the ground kneeling, ready for the pain she knew she would feel.

Voldemort didn't move. He looked at her, clutching his wand and for a moment he seemed to ponder what to do with her. At last he simply said:

"Do not leave the house."

And without another word he walked out of the room.

Bellatrix couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't punished. _'Not yet.'_ A little voice inside her told her. She pushed away these thoughts and got up, glancing around. She spotted a stairwell on the right corner of the room and climbed up. The stairs led into a large corridor filled with paintings on the wall and portraits of muggles, to whom, she thought, this house should belong to. She stopped in front of a picture of a handsome dark-haired muggle. He seemed familiar somehow, something in his expression…and then she remembered Potter's words.

"_Did you know he's a half-__blood too? His mother was a witch but his dad was a muggle."_

"If you're wondering who that is, he's the Dark Lord's father." Said a voice behind her.

She whirled around, her wand ready to strike.

"Wormtail!" She hissed lowering her wand "You idiot!"

"I'm…I'm…s-sorry!" He said in a frightened tone "But I …saw you and…H-how was it at the ministry?"

"Go away Wormtail!"

"But…"

She pointed her wand at him.

"Now, before I hex you!"

He gave a little yelp and hurried away. Bellatrix looked at picture one more time, before entering a desert room determined to get some sleep.

«--------------------»

Lord Voldemort entered his room and walked towards the window, where he stood glancing at the night.

Months of preparation, months of effort, all wasted, the prophecy made fifteen years ago was as vague now, as it had been then.

And Dumbledore, always Dumbledore stepping on his toes. Had it not been for him and Potter would have been dead by now, the last shred of hope from his opponents gone. But still Voldemort's fourth attempt to kill the boy was yet again unsuccessful.

He turned away from the window and sat on a nearby chair. His thoughts drifting away from Dumbledore and Harry Potter, to the woman he just left in his leaving-room. She should have been punished, he gave her an assignment and she failed…But why didn't he do it? There she was at his mercy and he didn't do anything…

"She never failed me before, that's why I was merciful." He concluded aloud.

"_You care about her."_ He heard Nagini from the other side of the room. The snake crawled its way trough the room and curled at its master's feet. _"You couldn't do it because you care."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. __I couldn't care less about her!" _

"_Oh, but you care. You like her, you always did. I saw how happy you were when she got out from Azkaban."_

"_She's my best Death Eater, of course I was pleased!"_

The snake hissed in a strange away, as if it was laughing.

"_Don't try to fool me, I know you better than anyone! You fanc__y her!"_

"_She's an attractive woman, intelligent and a powerful witch, I would have to be blind not to notice that. But the only thing I feel for her is desire, only desire!"_

"_Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" _

And with that the snake crawled out of the room, hissing still as if laughing.

Voldemort sat there for what seemed like hours, thinking about Nagini's words. He couldn't possibly love Bellatrix. Love was meant for weak, it was an obstacle that made people act without thinking. It was love that led his mother to death, her love for his filthy muggle father, that didn't even think twice before leaving her, lead her to misery and disgrace, forcing her to leave her son in an orphanage, where he lived without knowing who he really was…

Dumbledore was wrong when he said that love was the greatest power in the world. Love meant weakness and if there was one thing Lord Voldemort wasn't was weak.

Bellatrix was an intelligent woman, he praised her potential and her loyalty to him, but that was it.

«--------------------»

Bellatrix awoke with a start. At first she couldn't rightfully place what had awoken her, but as she felt a slight burn on her left arm, she realized that it was her master calling her. She got out of bed and quickly dressing her simple black dress she walked out of the bedroom.

He was awaiting her in his study-room. The area was highly illuminated by the sunlight, making him look even paler and thinner. He was facing the window and he didn't turn to her when she entered.

"Approach Bella!" It was almost a request, but she could make out the order in it.

She stepped closer to him, and waited. He turned and faced her for the first time. She lowered her gaze in a sign of deep respect and he sat down.

"Sit Bella, let us talk."

She did as he told her to, still not daring to meet his eyes.

"Look at me Bella, I want to look into your eyes." She did without hesitation "Good! Now I want you to tell me everything that happened in the ministry. Do not hide anything from me, I will know!"

She smiled a little and began.

"When we arrived Potter and his friends were already there, and he held the prophecy in his hands. He asked us where Sirius Black was and started giving instructions to his friends, as though he thought of fighting us. I mocked him, of course, and Lucius asked him to give us the prophecy. He didn't, obviously, and I tried to take it by force, but he repelled my spell. Lucius was furious with me, thinking that I might smash the prophecy. I tried to persuade Potter by torturing one of his friends, but he understood our concern in smashing the prophecy and threatened to break it. And then he asked what kind of prophecy it was, and I can speak with certainty that he really didn't know what he held in his hands. He asked why you, my lord, wanted the prophecy, and he spoke your name. This time it was I who was furious! How dare he speak your name with his unworthy, half-blood's lips? And then he said you were…" She trailed away not sure if she should continue and tell him what Harry Potter had said about her master's blood-line

"Continue Bella!"

"He mocked you and said that you were a half-blood too." She looked at him but he said nothing and she continued her tale "I tried to stupefy him, but Lucius deflected my spell and started speaking with Potter again. Then suddenly Potter and his friends started to run away from us. They hit one of us and Nott tried to help him, Lucius told him to leave him and we split up. I found Potter and his friends a while later, one of them was unconscious, and the others were hurt, but they went trough a door and escaped. We were able to catch them again and I ran after Potter who still held the prophecy in his hands, the others followed me, and we were able to reach him. Lucius once again asked the boy to hand over the prophecy but he didn't. Longbottom's son interrupted us, and I had the pleasure of torturing him in front of Potter, I told him to give us the prophecy or watch his friend die. For a moment it seemed he was going to oblige, Lucius stepped closer to him, but then at that point members of the Order of the Phoenix started to come into the room. Lucius was hit by a spell and the boy escaped. My filthy sister's daughter came after me, and I knocked her out. My cousin Sirius started duelling with me and I saw Lucius running towards Potter, then suddenly Dumbledore appeared and he started to duel with us as well. I killed my cousin, and another one of them ran forwards to duel with me but I hit him. Dumbledore tried to catch me and I ran. Potter came after me, I thought he still had the prophecy but he didn't and then you came." She finished

"So, you let a band of teenagers out ran you." Voldemort spoke quietly

"Master, I tried, but Lucius wouldn't let me do things my way!" She defended herself

"Yes, Lucius…he will pay, when we get him out of Azkaban! This was his opportunity to redeem himself for the destruction of my diary, and he failed miserably."

"But master, why do you think that Dumbledore never told Potter about the prophecy?"

"Yes, that is a very good question, Bella; I always thought the boy knew about it. I was counting on his curiosity to fetch it for me."

He got up and walked around the room.

"I want you to go to Lucius house, and talk to your sister, I'm sure she receives the _Daily Prophet_, bring me news about what's going on, and what are they saying about what happened in the ministry."

"Yes my Lord." She got up, bowed and left the room.

«--------------------»

Narcissa sat on a couch in her leaving-room. Her face covered in worry, as soon as she saw Bellatrix climb out of the fireplace, she got up, glancing behind her sister as if she was expecting to see her husband.

"Bella, you here? Where's Lucius? I've been waiting for him all night!"

Bellatrix glanced at her sister with pity. Narcissa will be heart-broken when she finds out, and it pained Bellatrix to be the one informing her.

"He's not coming Cissy."

"Don't tell me that he's…" She was unable to pronounce the word

"No, he's not dead! He was arrested last night, at the ministry, and he must be in Azkaban right now. I was the only one who escaped."

Narcissa placed her hands upon her mouth in horror.

"Lucius…arrested and in Azkaban?"

"I presume you haven't read the _Daily Prophet_ then?" Bellatrix glanced around

"N-no! The house-elf brought it but I haven't…How did this happen? I thought it was a simple task!"

Bellatrix spotted the journal upon a table and grabbed it.

"It was, but Lucius is an incompetent!"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that! I'm sure there's a very good reason…"

But Bellatrix wasn't paying attention; she was reading the headline of the Wizards' newspaper.

_COMMOTION AT THE MINISTRY_

_Last night a band of wizards forced entry into the Ministry of Magic, amongst them is Lucius Malfoy, 41, who hasn't yet explained why he was at the ministry at such long hours. Mr. Lucius Malfoy is a well recognized and respected wizard who has been known to donate large sums of money to charity causes. Malfoy and his companions were convicted of trespass and attempt of theft and are now serving sentences in Azkaban. The identity of such companions is still unknown, however an inside source from within the Ministry has told the Daily Prophet that they were You-Know-Who's followers, also known as Death Eaters, who recently escaped from Azkaban on last January. The reason of why they forced entry into the Ministry is also unknown, but several witnesses have claimed that You-Know-Who himself was amongst them, having escaped just seconds before the aurors arrived. The Ministry of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has not yet confirmed these rumours, but they being accurate will certainly cast a shadow over Mr. Fudge, who until yesterday declared that Harry Potter's claims of You-Know-You being back were nonsense. (For details of the force entry, proceed to page 2, column 3)._

"What does it say?" Narcissa asked "Does it mention Lucius?"

"Yes. It says here he was arrested, but it doesn't clearly states that he's a Death Eater." Bellatrix answered

Narcissa buried her face in her hands.

"Oh the shame! What will all our friends say?"

"Cissy all your friends are in Azkaban with him!"

"But…why not you? How did you manage to escape?" Narcissa inquired a little upset

"I…" She hesitated, should she tell her that her master saved her? Not that the situation embarrassed her, but she wasn't sure she whished to share that peace of information. He had saved her, only her, and, Bellatrix, foolish or not, felt special because of that. "I escaped because I fled, how else? But not before killing our dear cousin Sirius!" Bellatrix finished with a slight smile on her face.

"You killed…you killed the last of Blacks?"

"He had it coming! Running around with mudbloods and blood-traitors! He got what he deserved!"

"But Bella…"

"Enough of this! I have to go back, the Dark Lord asked me to bring him news." Bellatrix walked to the fireplace

"Wait!" Narcissa grabbed her sister's wrist. "How did he take it?"

"Who?"

"The Dark Lord, how did he react to everyone's capture? And you, did he punish you?"

Bellatrix remembered the uncharacteristic behaviour of Voldemort towards her. She had been certain he would punish her, but he didn't…

"He was very upset with Lucius! Now let me go!"

She released herself from her sister's grasp and walked into the green flames from the fireplace. She turned around once more.

"We won't be seeing each other for a while; your fireplace surely will be watched from now on. Have strength!"

«--------------------»

Wormtail was in the kitchen boiling some water, when he heard someone entering the house. He grabbed his wand and pointed it to the person who arrived.

"Who's there?"

"It's me you idiot!" Bellatrix snarled

"Oh, it's you Bellatrix! You came back early!"

She chose to ignore him and looked at the stove.

"What are you doing?" She asked the small man

"I'm making some tea for our master."

"Tea?!" Asked Bellatrix in disbelief

"Yes, he asked me to."

Wormtail took the pot from the oven and poured some water into a tea-cup. He putted the tea-cup on a tray and added together some sugar. He was about to grab the plate when Bellatrix grabbed his arm.

"I'll take it."

She grabbed the tray and walked out of the room. She climbed the stairs that led to the second floor and again she saw herself on the same long corridor as the night before. But this time instead of proceeding into a desert room she continued to walk along the narrow corridor. Farther away from the stairs the corridor turned left and she saw that this part of the house, badly illuminated, led to a bedroom at the end of the corridor.

Bellatrix began to walk towards it, and as she stepped closer she could hear voices. The Dark Lord was talking with someone.

«--------------------»

"_What will you do when she returns?"_ asked Nagini

"_Shut up!"_ He hissed angrily

"_Oh, did I upset you? You don't like to hear the truth then?"_

"_Stop this nonsense! You're being ridiculous!"_

"_Ridiculous? Then I suppose you'll punish her, when she gets back."_

"_It was not her fault what happened. She was careless I admit, but I agree with her when she says it was Lucius mistake that caused the damage."_

"_See? You already make excuses for her."_

"_She's loyal to me."_

The snake hissed as if laughing again and started to crawl out of the room.

"_I doubt loyalty is all she has in mind when she thinks of you!"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Voldemort asked angrily, but the snake had already got out

«--------------------»

Bellatrix heard this argument without understanding a word of it. However she knew that whatever it was it had made her master furious.

She saw Nagini crawl out of the room hissing in a strange, and it seemed to Bellatrix, happy way.

The woman knocked on her master's door and waited.

"Enter." Was his reply and the door magically opened

She did and was rewarded with the sight of his bedroom. It was rather small, considering the person who inhabited it. The furniture was simple but elegant, and one could tell that Voldemort himself must have decorated the room, for no other area in the house had this style. There was a large window on the wall in front of the door, with green-emerald curtains, on the opposite wall laid the four-poster bed, very much like Hogwarts' beds and in the left corner of the room was a large wardrobe, with a mirror encrusted.

Bellatrix deposited the tray on a small table near the window and bowed near Voldemort, who sat in his chair with his back to her looking outside the window.

"Rise, Bella!" Voldemort conjured another chair "Sit!"

She obliged and he finally looked at her. Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix with interest in his eyes. He thought about his discussion with the snake just moments before, and he realised with a grimace that he still couldn't bring himself to blame or punish his servant. Nagini's words had settled a battle in his mind and he couldn't help to feel curious about the situation, what had the snake meant when it said that Bellatrix didn't think about him only with loyalty?

"Master, is there something wrong?"

Voldemort awoke from his thoughts and realised that he had been looking at Bellatrix for the past five minutes without saying a word.

"No. What news do you bring me?"

"The Daily Prophet's headline was, of course, the tumult at the ministry last night, though it doesn't clearly states what happened, it speaks of Lucius arrest and several other Death Eaters. It also speaks of rumours of your return; however the Minister for Magic didn't confirm this yet."

"It will be a mater of time!" Voldemort said "What else do you know?"

"Not much! My sister didn't even know that Lucius was captured. I presume that the Ministry will be conducting a search to her house soon, in order to investigate Lucius connections to you. I don't think however that they'll find anything worth worrying about, Lucius may have been incompetent, but he isn't that stupid, he knows how to hide things."

"Yes, but no matter. I have other concerns right now. Fudge will be undoubtedly sacked as soon as word of my return spreads out. What do you think?"

Bellatrix, who was proud to be asked for her opinion, spoke her mind truthfully.

"I agree. But I'm sure his replacement will be much harder to deal with. He or she won't surely ignore your return. The wizarding world will certainly ask for a firm hand, and I'm inclined to believe, giving the current situation, that it will be an Auror."

"Rufus Scrimgeour. According to Lucius, he's the Head of the Auror Office. Yes, you being accurate, he will certainly make things more complicated." Voldemort fell silent considering his options. It had been a mistake to walk into the Ministry the previous night, but it was too late to think about that, what was done was done.

"Perhaps we should take advantage of the current situation…" Bellatrix stated

"Explain yourself!"

"With Fudge holding with every ounce of strength he has to his position as Minister for Magic, he will be vulnerable. If we act now we could still turn things to our advantage. The first thing we should do is to make sure that the Dementors will be on our side…"

"But they are, Bella! They're our natural allies. You suggest then that we move out in the open?" Voldemort inquired gazing intentionally at her

"If you don't think…I mean, if…"

"Don't fret; I don't think your ideas are a waste. I'll always value your opinion." Bellatrix smiled proudly. "Contact Greyback, tell him to send word to the Dementors. After that send an owl to Amycus and Alecto, tell them to parley with the giants again, I'll send them the instructions later. "

"Yes, master." She got up, bowed and walked to the door

"And Bellatrix?" She stopped mid way to the exit and looked at him, but Voldemort had resumed his previous gaze to the window "When your trough, return here!"

"As you wish." She said passionately

«--------------------»

Fudge addressed the reporters, looking tired and frustrated.

"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord – well, you know who I mean – is alive and among us again." This statement was met with a wave of sudden and harsh whispers between the reporters "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ."

"I thought you said you had control over them." A reporter said looking alarmed

Fudge ignored him and continued his speech.

"We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord – Thingy. We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."

There was a tumult of questions directed to Fudge but he was already walking away, looking aggravated.

«--------------------»

"_...will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."_

Bellatrix, Voldemort and Wormtail were in the kitchen, listening the statements made by the Minister for Magic in the Wizard's Radio.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort turned off the radio, looking amused.

"He's indeed very foolish, if he thinks he'll sustain his job after this." Said Wormtail

"Is that really what you think, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked

The chubby man looked frightened at the Dark Lord and nodded slowly. Bellatrix laughed.

"There's still hope for you then!" Voldemort concluded and turned to his other follower "Finish your meal and meet me in my study-room afterwards."

«--------------------»

When Bellatrix entered the room, five minutes later, Voldemort was reading a letter, looking pleased with its contents.

"Good news?" She asked him

"Very good news; I'll tell you about it later. Now we have more urgent topics to discuss." He signed for her to sit

"About your plans?" Bellatrix asked eagerly while sitting down

"Yes. First let me congratulate you on your idea with the Dementors. Very well thought!" Bellatrix smiled timidly "Now to more urgent matters: I have given a considerable amount of thought about what happened at the Ministry," Bellatrix shifted her position in her chair nervously "And I came to the conclusion that as long as Dumbledore lives, Harry Potter will always be well protected. The old fool knows too much, and does too much, he has to be eliminated."

He paused and Bellatrix knew it was her time to talk.

"And have you decided how to do it? Certainly Dumbledore won't let himself be fooled, he knows how to defend himself."

"Yes, but you see, I am told that Dumbledore was deeply hurt a few nights ago, he's weak."

"Said source…is it reliable?"

"I'm sure Severus didn't lie to me." Bellatrix let out a snort "You disagree with me?"

"N-no…it's not that! It's Snape!" Bellatrix amended

"You have a problem with Severus?"

"I don't trust him! It seems to me that he's a man with two faces!"

"I believe him, Bellatrix, which should be enough for you." His tone told her that she shouldn't press the subject. "Now as I was saying, with Dumbledore's strength weakened he becomes a much easier target…"

"Yes, but still how do you plan to do it? He remains Hogwarts's Headmaster and the place is out of boundaries even for us, unless, of course, you're thinking of Snape…"

"Patience Bella, I'm getting to it." Voldemort replied "I'm not going to pretend that the Ministry fiasco wasn't a blow and that my allies are outnumbered, but that's why I need your assistance!"

"What can I do? You wish me to recruit for you?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking." She looked puzzled and he laughed "Your nephew has recently returned to your sister's house, has he not?"

"Yes, yesterday, I think, but what has he got do to with Dumbledore?"

"Everything Bella; he's the one who's going to kill him!"

"Draco?!" She asked in disbelief "But he's only sixteen years old!"

"You don't think he's capable?"

"No, I'm sure he's more than capable. In fact, I think he'll be honoured, but my sister might have a problem with it."

"Narcissa will know better than to disobey me! She won't oppose!"

"But, he's so young…"

"You were about the same age when we first met, were you not?"

"Yes, but…You want me to go and get him, then?"

"Later. I have another assignment to which you shall attend first. I was informed today of the whereabouts of Amelia Bones, she is as you know the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Yes, a talented witch."

"I have received reassurance that if something was to happen to her, she would be replaced by one of my spies. Given that, we'll both be taking care of her!"

"Both of us?"

"You don't wish to come?"

Bellatrix looked ecstatic.

"It will be an honour!"

"Good, we'll leave tonight."

«--------------------»

The village of Perfect Ventress was quiet. The sun was setting over the mountains ensuring another end of day. Amelia Bones looked outside her window as if to make sure there was no one around and locked the doors and windows guaranteeing her safety for another night.

Over a mille away two hooded figures apparated on a narrow road, near a stream. The first looked around and took in the surroundings. The other stood a little behind waiting.

"Come!" The first figure – a man – said.

The two of them walked together along the way in silence. Suddenly the man came to a halt which caused his companion to walk into him.

"Forgive me!" A female voice whispered.

The man said nothing and looked around.

"Trough here!"

They turned left and the hooded man stopped once again, and for the second time the woman walked into him. Only this time he pulled her into a dark corner of the road. Together they watched as a very eccentric dressing man passed them by. The woman made a movement but the man putted his arm around her.

"Not yet!" He whispered in her ear.

The weird-looking man continued his path and the two hooded figures stepped forward. The man took of his hood and looked around again.

"He must be on guard. I was informed that people with high posts within the Ministry were being protected by aurors." Voldemort explained

The woman took the hood as well.

"Should I take care of him?" Bellatrix asked grabbing her wand.

"No, our target is Bones; we can't draw attention to ourselves, or we'll miss our chance." He looked at the man who was now far away from them. "We'll have to go trough the forest, he's patrolling the streets."

Voldemort turned around and walked in the direction of the trees; he stepped into them and disappeared. Bellatrix followed him and allowed herself to be surrounded by darkness. The only sounds she could hear were the sounds of their steps and the sound of their breathing. Occasionally a fox or a rabbit came into view, but they quickly disappeared again behind the bushes.

Bellatrix found herself suddenly becoming nervous and restless, the sudden silence reminded her too much of Azkaban, where she had spent countless nights imagining and praying for her master's return. As they passed near a lake an owl flew away, causing Bellatrix to jump and loose her step. Voldemort turned around in time to see Bellatrix falling to the water, she unconsciously grabbed his arm to balance herself, but Voldemort not expecting this became no help and they both fell.

Voldemort was the first to resurface. He looked around expecting to see his follower but there was no one around. He began to feel uneasy, she should have resurfaced by now. He saw bubbles on the surface of the water and realised that Bellatrix was still submerged. He dived and saw her struggling to get her foot, which was caught in some plants, free. Voldemort swam to her and with a flick of his wand cut her loose. Bellatrix looked at him; her vision was blurry, because of the lack of oxygen and felt him pulling her to the surface.

Voldemort reached the surface with Bellatrix clutched against him, she was coughing and grasping for air, but she seemed alright.

"I'm…sorry!" She said "I lost…my step…Forgive me master!"

The dark-haired woman looked into his eyes, and for a moment neither said anything. Their faces were mere inches apart and it was as if an unknown force was pulling them closer and closer. As their lips grew nearer, Bellatrix closed her eyes, anticipating the moment. Voldemort's lips caressed Bellatrix's with a butterfly stroke, barely touching them, not entirely sure of what to do. A sudden movement outside the lake made him to stir apart from her, and they saw another fox running to a bush.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix again and realising their closeness pulled away and swam to the ground. He didn't know what had just happened but he was going to make sure it would never repeat itself.

Bellatrix followed Voldemort's moves and soon she was next to him. She grabbed her wand which was lying on the ground next to the place where she fell and glanced at her master.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix's still wet clothes and admired her beauty. She was not the same woman as she had been, Azkaban and the Dementors had taken away some of her beauty, but he could still see the elegant lines in her hollow face and the graceful curves of her thin body, but if there was one thing that Azkaban was unable to touch was her eyes. Her eyes still held the same life, devotion and passion as they had the night he disappeared.

"My Lord?"

Bellatrix's words awoke him from his meditation, and he cursed himself, for his own thoughts.

"Dry yourself! And try not to loose _your_ step again, we're running late!"

Half-an-hour later they were standing outside the back door of Amelia Bone's house. Night had fallen and the moon was high in the sky. Voldemort approached the door and murmuring a few words he tapped it with his wand.

"Follow me, Bella!"

Bellatrix saw him walk across the door as if he was a ghost and followed him. They were in the kitchen and they could hear sounds from the living-room. Apparently the witch was listening to the Wizard's Radio.

"Good evening!" Voldemort said out loud.

Amelia jumped in her seat and looked around terrified.

"You?" She exclaimed and grabbed her wand

Bellatrix laughed.

"Look at her grabbing her wand! As if she stands a chance!" And she laughed again

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Amelia pointed her wand at them "You have no business here, get out of my house!"

"Ah! I thought you might say that!" Voldemort spoke quietly "But it seems that we have a little problem. You see, I have great plans for your position within the Ministry and with you alive you become quite an obstacle."

Amelia didn't move; she seemed to be weighting her options. Bellatrix watched her clutching her wand tighter and smiled. Voldemort seemed to notice it too.

"You're not really thinking of duelling me, are you?" He smiled a cold empty smile "Resign your post and join me, or die."

"I'll rather die than to join you!" Amelia spat

Voldemort's expression hardened.

"Then you shall grant you your wish."

He grabbed his wand and Amelia acted quickly. Spells flew around the room, it was obvious that Amelia was no match to Voldemort, and she was soon being held by invisible ropes. Voldemort tilted his head to a side and faced her.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Just kill me!" Amelia said struggling against the force that kept her tied up.

Voldemort laughed out loud.

"You can't possibly think that I was going to make it easy for you!" He looked at Bellatrix "Bella come here!" Bellatrix, who had been watching the scene from a far corner of the room, approached "What do you say? Do you feel like playing?"

Amelia looked puzzlingly at him, but Bellatrix understood the meaning of his words and smiled wickedly.

"I'd love to play!" She breathed

Voldemort moved towards his follower and whispered near her ear.

"She's all yours."

Bellatrix smiled, her face transfigured with happiness and Amelia watched her lifting her wand.

"_Crucio!_"

Amelia Bones screamed as she felt the unbearable pain of the curse, it felt like thousands of knives were perforating her body, agony seemed a poor word to describe the pain she was feeling.

Bellatrix laughed hysterically as she watched Amelia twitching and screaming.

"Not having fun?" Bellatrix asked lifting her wand leaving a sobbing Amelia looking terrified at her. She walked around Amelia, and kneeled behind her in order to look at Voldemort just behind the witch's shoulder "I don't think she likes this game" Voldemort smiled and Bellatrix talked to Amelia close to her face "Perhaps you need another taster…" She lifted her wand "_Crucio!_"

"Stop it, please!" Bones screamed and Bellatrix laughed

Amelia screamed even higher as pain invaded her body. After what felt like an eternity it stopped and she saw that Voldemort had his hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. His red eyes looked at her.

He flicked his wand and Amelia felt herself being lifted from the ground to face him. His eyes seemed to pierce trough her soul; she knew she was looking at the face of death…and she screamed.

Bellatrix watched as her master penetrated the old witch's mind and produced one of his favourite tortures. Amelia screamed in horror as she saw all her beloved ones dying horrible deaths. A few minutes later Voldemort let go of her and she fell to the floor sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Voldemort gazed at her with a calm expression but his eyes gave away his disappointment at the woman's display.

"So weak!" He said "I shall have no regret in killing you. But don't worry; you'll soon be joined by all your family!"

Amelia opened her mouth in horror and her eyes widened in shock as she saw a flash of light coming her way.

«--------------------»

Voldemort sat in his study-room in deep thought, before him stood a newspaper where it could be read:

_DARK MARK__ AT PERFECT VENTRESS_

_Another murder happened last night around eight o'clock in the small village of Perfect Ventress. The victim Amelia Bones, 52, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was found dead last night by Thomas Fetcher, Auror, and responsible for the victim's safety. According to Fetcher the house was locked from the inside, and there was an evident sign of struggle. Unfortunately the muggle police arrived at the scene before any further investigations could be delivered, but the Ministry it's convinced that it was You-Know-You himself who committed such atrocity. Amelia Bones was well known for her accomplished work within the Ministry and her death his most definitely a great loss for the Wizarding World. Rumours of her successor (cont. page 6, column 3)_

To the right of this paper sat an opened letter where in thin handwriting could be read:

_My Lord, _

_The giants agreed to do your bidding; they are excited even, and they ask when they can start. Awaiting your instructions,_

_Your servant,_

_Amycus_

A knock was heard on the door, and Voldemort was awoken from his thoughts. He pointed to the door which opened revelling Bellatrix. Voldemort gestured for her to enter and she did.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?"

"Yes Bellatrix, sit down." When Bellatrix was installed he continued "You remember I'm sure of our discussion concerning your nephew?" The dark-haired woman nodded "I want you to bring him to my presence." Bellatrix grimaced. "You refuse?"

"No, but there's a problem."

"Not your sister again!" Voldemort stated upset

Bellatrix smiled.

"It's not that she won't be a problem as well, but no, I'm not talking about Narcissa. Lucius was confirmed to be a Death Eater, but with the crisis within the Ministry, Lucius' house wasn't raided yet, and my sister wasn't interrogated. Until this happens I think it's unwise to do anything. A single misstep could ruin your plans for Draco. My sister and nephew are best to be left in dark on this subject, until they're interrogated."

"And you believe that as long as Fudge remains Minister for Magic this problem will linger on?"

"Yes. Fudge has many things on his mind, one of them being how to remain at his post after everything that has happened."

"I need to think about this, I shall call you when I'm trough."

Bellatrix got up and left the room. Voldemort glanced at her as she walked out and thought about what she had said. If Bellatrix was right, and she usually was, his plans were very limited. As long as Dumbledore was alive, he couldn't do much. He needed him dead if he wanted to succeed. He needed information and above all, he needed a plan.

He walked to the window and looked outside; Bellatrix was in the garden reading a book and Nagini was on her left side resting in the sunlight. And without realising it, he smiled.

«--------------------»

Severus Snape walked into the room and was invaded by an uncomfortable wave of heat, coming from the room's fireplace. No matter how long he lived he would never know anyone else, but Voldemort, who liked to light the fireplace in the middle of July.

Voldemort was sitting on his usual chair waiting for him. Snape approached and kneeled before the pale man.

"I have summoned you here, Severus, because I require your services." Voldemort began

"Whatever you wish, my lord."

"First of all, tell me about this injury of Dumbledore's."

"I don't quite know how it happen my lord, but I presume it was during your battle at the ministry. He's growing old, and although he was once a great wizard, his reactions are becoming slower, and he sustained a serious injury."

"So you're sure that he'll be weak enough for you to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Good, very good! You will, however, do nothing unless I tell you to, understand?" Snape nodded "I want Draco to try, I don't expect him to do well, but if he does you'll be able to spy for me a little longer."

"Have you informed Narcissa yet, my lord?"

"I have already informed who was necessary. Tell me now Severus, what has the Order been up to?"

"At the moment, my lord, they are laying low. The Order's Headquarters is as I told you, protected by the Fidelius Charm, but Dumbledore however, fears the place is no longer safe, and he's looking at the moment for another place."

"And Harry Potter?"

"He's currently at his family's house, Dumbledore wants it that way."

"Yes, of course he does, I cannot reach the boy there. And Hogwarts, tell me about it."

"Well we are again short-staffed, but this year, however Dumbledore made a few changes. He gave me the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he's now searching for another Potions teacher."

"He gave you the Defence Against the Dark Arts job?" Voldemort asked surprised

"No one else wanted the job…People seem to think it's cursed."

Voldemort's lips curved slightly upwards.

"Yes, and who does he have in mind for the other position?"

"He's being very secretive about that, all I know is that the person in question doesn't want the job, apparently he or she is retired, and Dumbledore is having a hard time convincing said person to come and teach at Hogwarts."

Voldemort said nothing and again fell into a deep thought. Snape waited for him to speak, trying his best to keep his mind blank.

"Tell me as soon as you find out, who this person is. Until then I'll be sending someone to your house to assist you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now go, and send in Wormtail."

Snape got up and still bowing left the room. He climbed down the stairs and walked to the kitchen area. Wormtail was sitting in a corner of the room sipping from a glass of wine and glancing at his silver hand in wonder.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you, Wormtail."

The small wizard immediately let go of the glass, causing it to fall to the ground with a crash.

"W-why?"

"I couldn't care less." Snape stated dismissingly

"Do you think he'll punish me?" Wormtail was evidently terrified

"I wouldn't know, would I? But I think you better get there quickly or he just might punish you for being late! You know how he hates delays."

Wormtail face turned pale and he scurried out of the kitchen. Snape was about to go outside when the kitchen door that led to the garden opened and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in.

"You?!" She exclaimed

"Hello Bellatrix." Snape said calmly

"What are you doing here?"

"That is the Dark Lord's concern, not yours!"

Bellatrix's face flushed with rage and she muttered something under her breath.

"What's that Bellatrix?" Snape seemed to be enjoying himself

Bellatrix glared at him, but Snape didn't seem taken aback.

"Everything that concerns the Dark Lord, concerns me!" Bellatrix said "I'm not like some people that I know who swear false loyalty and whisper empty promises."

"How subtle of you Bellatrix, are you talking about me?"

"I don't trust you Snape! You're a traitor and a liar!" She spat "You may fool everyone else, but not me!"

"Oh really, and you came to such bright conclusions based on…?" Again there was a mockery in his expression.

Wormtail came into the kitchen and interrupted whatever Bellatrix was about to say. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bellatrix's expression of anger.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No Wormtail, Bellatrix was just explaining a few things to me." Snape smiled while saying this, the irony was noticeable in his voice

"I have to talk to you Snape." Wormtail said looking at Bellatrix "Alone!"

"You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting." Bellatrix said looking outraged.

"Well, well, if Wormtail wants to talk to me alone, Bellatrix, I'm sure it is under the Dark Lord's orders. In which case, you better leave." Snape stated enjoying the situation

"I don't take orders from you and least of all from a vermin like Wormtail!"

"You dare to disobey the Dark Lord's orders? Should we call him then?" Snape sneered

Bellatrix looked from one to another, her face was almost distorted with fury, glaring one last time at Snape and Wormtail she turned around and stormed out of the kitchen.

She crossed the courtyard cursing against Snape. She paced the area in front of the bench where she had been seated just a few minutes ago, and where now stood a street-cat licking his paw.

"Filthy half-blood traitor, who does he think he is?" She looked at the cat "Out!" She shouted trying to shove him off.

The cat didn't move. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and pointed it at the cat, a green flash of light hit the feline who was thrown back and fell on the ground near Nagini. The snake, disturbed, hissed a little but soon closed its eyes again and fell into a deep slumber.

Bellatrix sat down and again cursed under her breath. A thousand questions run trough her mind. What was Snape doing here? It was very uncommon; he usually never came, for the Dark Lord didn't want him to blow his cover. Why did the Dark Lord trusted him still? Snape never tried to look for him, he had abandoned his master just like the others; worst, Snape stayed in Hogwarts playing Dumbledore's pet and maintaining the perfect façade of a guilty-conscience individual for fourteen years. No, there was something amiss in that story. Dumbledore was no fool, if he trusted Snape; it was not just simply because Snape had told him some farfetched story of how sorry he was. No, Dumbledore was not that dumb, and Snape was not that smart.

«--------------------»

Voldemort looked outside with an amused smile on his face. Bellatrix had always been quite a sight when she was angry. He turned around and closed his eyes meditating.

His plans were now depending then on Fudge being sacked…Well that ought to be easy, a little chaos will do wonders…the Giants will help of course and after the small assignment he gave Wormtail, Cornelius Fudge's days as Minister for Magic were counted.

His thoughts drifted then to the wand in his hand. Why, he wondered, couldn't he kill Harry Potter with it? The strange event on the cemetery, had been unexpected, and Voldemort couldn't comprehend what had caused it. He needed answers, and there was only one person who could give them to him; the very wand-maker who sold him his wand: Ollivander.

«--------------------»

Bellatrix entered the house hours later when the sunlight was long gone, followed by Nagini. The snake crawled between her feet and came to rest near the fireplace. The tall woman looked around; the table was set for one and near the stove stood a platter with food, but other than this there was no sign of life. Where was everybody?

"Wormtail?" Bellatrix called "Wormtail, where did you go?"

"He's not here!" A high cold voice told her

Bellatrix turned around startled.

"My lord?"

Voldemort sat on a kitchen chair and conjured a plate and a glass in front of him. Bellatrix stood motionless glancing at him.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Voldemort asked her "Wormtail made us dinner."

Bellatrix sat down, opposite to him, still looking surprised. Voldemort waved his wand and the platter with food levitated to the table.

He served himself and begun to eat. Bellatrix simply stared at the platter.

"Do you think it's poisoned Bellatrix?"

A little taken aback by the mention of her name she looked at him and smiled. She followed his moves and soon she too was eating a well deserved meal. They ate without exchanging a word but every now and then, one of them looked at the other. Voldemort however was the first to break the silence.

"I have a few things I would like to discuss with you Bella."

"I'll be glad to help, my lord." Bellatrix replied softly

Voldemort gazed intently at her.

"I have received information that the Order of the Phoenix is currently looking for another place to establish their meetings, given that Dumbledore believes their previous hide-out is no longer safe." He looked at Bellatrix waiting for her reply

"Why would he think that?" She asked confused "Unless…" She trailed away as realisation stroke her

"Yes, unless their previous hide-out belonged to Sirius Black. You are, I believe, his eldest relative alive?"

"Yes, but I doubt I'll inherit anything, my cousin must have taken precautions to prevent it. He wouldn't want me to have anything that might have been his, especially if it had something to do with his precious Order." Bellatrix stated

"You believe then that he wrote a will in order to give away his belongings to someone else?" Voldemort inquired

"Yes. My cousin always hated me; we were never friends, not even in his childhood. Now Regulus that was an entirely different story… Too bad he turned out to be such a waste of space after all!"

"Yes, a traitor…just like Karkaroff." Voldemort said

"Made a deal with Crouch, Karkaroff, not only he's a traitor, he's a snitch! He's the reason Rookwood went to Azkaban." Bellatrix said with disgust in her voice

"He'll die of course. It is really a shame Rookwood was captured; he won't have the pleasure to revenge himself. No matter, another one will do it for him." He glanced at his servant who smiled

"My lord, aren't you thinking of getting them out of Azkaban? I know they've let you down, but we're rather few now."

"Do you miss your husband already, Bella?"

Bellatrix blushed annoyed.

"My lord, you know very well that I never loved my husband, why would I miss him?" Voldemort said nothing "I merely asked because I'm concerned! You have very few trusted followers at your command right now."

"The few I have are more than good enough." He said looking straight into her eyes, making her blush again, this time with delight. "Dumbledore must die before I get them out of Azkaban, besides we'll soon be joined by Snape."

Bellatrix's smile faded and her expression became dark.

"Snape?"

"He'll be leaving Hogwarts soon, and he'll join our ranks."

"Why?" The question was abruptly out of her mouth before she even had time to think about it

"Do I detect an upset tone in your voice, Bella?" He asked eyeing her

"I don't like Snape, he considers himself above all others, but there's something missing in his story. Where was he when you disappeared fourteen years ago? Why didn't he help you with the philosopher's stone? He has had Potter at his mercy for five years now, and still he does nothing! Why?"

"Enough! I won't have any of this Bellatrix! I've told you already that I believe him; I hope for your sake that I won't have to repeat myself." Bellatrix looked a little ill at ease and did not press the subject "Now, to more urgent matters, I'm sure you've heard of the strange incident that occurred at the graveyard when I returned."

"I've heard rumours, apparently your wand and Potter's connected."

"That is correct. I however, confess that I do not understand the reasons." Voldemort said in almost a whisper

"Perhaps your connection with the boy…"

"An interesting idea, but I doubt both things are related. I have to talk to the wand-maker Ollivander. I trust you know of whom I'm talking?"

"Yes, I bought my wand at his shop. He has a remarkable memory, remembered every detail of my parents first visit to his establishment."

"Yes, he's always very keen to mention that he remembers every wand he ever sold. I bought mine there too, and so did Harry Potter, I'm sure. Therefore, who better than Ollivander to assist me on this matter?"

"You're telling me that you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes."

"He won't come willingly…we'll have to kidnap him, which can be tricky, Diagon Alley is per say out of boundaries for any known Death Eater. I guess there's always Polyjuice Potion…that could make it easier."

"I'm glad you think that way, I trust I'll see Ollivander soon then." He said

Bellatrix's eyes shone with gratitude and excitement.

"Very soon, master! I promise."

"Good." He glanced at the book that lay on the kitchen-cabinet "What were you reading?"

Bellatrix turned around and summoned the book eyeing the title _Advanced Dark Magic_ by Percival Philinias.

"A classical, it's one of my favourites, actually. It's been fourteen years since I last read it." She said giving him the book "I borrowed it from Lucius's library two months ago."

"An interesting reading, I've read it of course, but I always thought the description on the _Imperius _curse rather limited." Bellatrix agreed with a nod. "I have, however, acquired an old edition of the _One Thousand Torturing Curses_ by Vladimir Hellsing, banished in 1218, with the most enticing spells I've ever heard of. I believe it will satisfy your reader's appetite." Bellatrix smiled with appreciation.

They had finished their dinner, and Bellatrix attention rose for the second time to the whereabouts of Wormtail.

"Shouldn't Wormtail be back by now?" She asked looking around

"Does my company displease you, Bellatrix?"

"Of course not, my lord!" She said indignantly "I'm very pleased with your company." She said and blushed as Voldemort's lips curved into a malicious smile. From the corner of the room Nagini hissed a little. "I…asked because he was here with…before I went outside." She amended

"He's on a small assignment, and he won't be here for a few days."

"An assignment?" Bellatrix asked. '_But who will cook and clean?'_ She thought.

Voldemort laughed.

"You don't know how to cook, Bella?"

"I…I never had to. I always had house-elves for those things."

He smiled. '_Of course you had.'_ He thought. With a flick of his wand the plates were clean and vanished from the table. Bellatrix looked surprised.

"Not all of us were born into rich families, Bella, remember this!"

"And yet, some of us didn't have to." She replied softly.

Voldemort got up and passed Bellatrix.

"Leave the kitchen-door opened for Nagini, she likes to hunt at night."

And with that he left the room.

«--------------------»

Bellatrix entered her room a while later and begun to prepare herself to sleep. She removed her black robes and put on her nightgown, which she had brought from her house a few days after her arrival at the Riddle Manor.

It was a long well-designed black nightdress, with white diamonds attached to the chest area, and with splits that showed her elegant legs when she walked.

She sat in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection. Everyday she looked more like the old-self, everyday the ghost she had been for the past fourteen years vanished a little more. Her hair was shiny and wavy again, not bass and frizzy like in Azkaban, her face was less gaunt and her pale skin was looking healthier and healthier as the days went by.

She took a brush from the small table near the mirror and begun to brush her hair. She had always enjoyed doing this manually, and it pleased her to see that her hair was feeling silky as it did before too.

There was a knock from the door.

"Enter." She replied still brushing her hair.

Voldemort watched her and cleared his throat. Bellatrix looked over at his reflection in the mirror and whirled around.

"My lord, do you need anything?" She asked

"Yes!" He said looking at her figure with mischief in his eyes "I mean, no." He amended

Bellatrix got up and walked a little closer to him.

"Is everything alright?"

He gulped and turned his gaze from her body.

"Yes, I wanted you to have this." He handed over a book "It's the book I told you about at dinner."

She grabbed the book in his hand and her fingers briefly touched his, giving both an electrifying shiver. Voldemort looked at her once again; her body, so close to his, seemed to irradiate a heat that warmed the very cold of his own heart in a way he could not explain.

"I hope you enjoy it as much as I did." He said looking into her smiling eyes "Reading the book, that is." He said as his face drew nearer to hers

"I'm sure I will." She whispered

Their lips were barely an inch apart when a noise from below startled them.

"What was that?"

"Nagini came back with dinner." Voldemort replied and walked away from her "Goodnight!"

Bellatrix watched him leave the room with a storm of feelings in her chest. The memories from their kiss in the lake entering her mind again, like so many times before. His lips, despite the popular belief, were warm and soft, and she couldn't help to melt again at the thought of them on her mouth. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her lips remembering the feeling. She sighed; there was no point in trying to sleep tonight, not after what had just happened.

«--------------------»

Voldemort walked down the street with his long black coat swirling behind him. People seemed too busy to notice him, for they were all hectic and in a hurry to start their new day: going to work, going to school, or simply gossip with their next door's neighbour, about that strange breakdown from the Junior Minister, Herbert Chorley.

How strange it was, he thought, not to be known in the muggle-world, not being feared, when in the Wizarding-world the mere mention of his name made people shudder.

He passed a few children, who were playing football, and one of them threw the ball far away and it hit Voldemort's feet. He looked down and saw the round object. A small boy, with no more than ten years, came running in his direction and grabbed the ball at the powerful wizard's feet. Slowly the boy's vision rested on the strange hooded-man.

"Hey isn't it a little early for Halloween?"

Voldemort knelled and looked at the boy's face from close, his red eyes flashing.

"It is, isn't it?" Voldemort spoke in a cold dangerous voice

The boy, looking closer at him, yelped and backed away. Red angry eyes had looked at him, and the man's face was deformed…it almost looked like a snake.

"Are you Death?" The boy asked in fear

"Yes." Voldemort replied and walked away leaving a shocked child behind.

He walked ahead into a desert road that leaded to the river. The Brockdale Bridge came into his field of vision; it was rush hour and dozens of cars were on the bridge. Voldemort looked up at the sky, waiting for something. Fifteen minutes later, a crow flew in his direction and dropped a letter on his hands. He opened it and smiled.

"Finally!" He muttered

He burned the letter and begun walking again in the direction of the river. When he reached the river-banks he stopped, his travelling coat begun to shiver as if a strong wind was blowing and he suddenly begun to levitate. He walked above the water, with his feet touching thin air as is he was walking on solid ground, and when he reached the bridge he flew above it and faced the dozens of muggle-cars in it. He pointed his wand at the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!"

An enormous green shadow came out from the tip of his wand flying higher and higher in the morning-sky, until it formed a green-skull with a snake coming out of its mouth as if it was the tongue of the skull itself: The Dark Mark, his sign…the symbol all wizards feared.

He then pointed his wand at the bridge.

"_Bombarda!_"

A car on the bridge exploded blocking the way out, causing several other cars to crash into each other. He pointed the wand at a car with the window opened.

"_Imperio!_"

The male-muggle driving the car turned his wheel to the left and the car whirled around, hitting several other cars, and blocking also the way in. Voldemort laughed as the muggles looked in horror at the unexplainable events.

He descended hurtling towards the bridge and his feet, as lightly as a shadow, touched a dark-green car.

"Hey, you! What are you doing in there? Get out of my car, you idiot!" The angry man inside the car yelled

Voldemort looked at the man with a dangerous calm.

"What did you call me?" He asked

"That's right, you're a bloody bastard! Get the Hell out of there!" The man said starting the take off his security-belt

Voldemort pointed his wand at the man and the security-belt clutched the man's throat, shutting him up, in a suffocate grasp.

"You better watch your tongue muggle!"

Voldemort walked directing his steps to the middle of the bridge. The people in the cars looked curiously at him. Voldemort stopped exactly in the middle and waited.

A few minutes had passed when he heard what he had been waiting for.

"I was starting to believe that you wouldn't come…That would have been a disappointment!" Voldemort said turning to face the aurors

One of them pointed his wand at him, but Voldemort was quicker and in a fraction of a second the Auror fell to the ground, dead. The other looked at him horrified.

"Now don't look so shocked! You're Theodora Richardson aren't you?" The woman said nothing "I have a message to Cornelius Fudge: tell him to step aside and offer his position as Minister for Magic to me, or suffer the consequences." Voldemort said

"I won't do it, you can kill me if you want, I don't care!"

"Fool!" He pointed the wand at her "_Imperio!_"

Immediately the woman's expression turned blank and her eyes looked unfocusedly at Voldemort.

"Go back to the Ministry and deliver my message to Fudge, take him with you!" He told her pointing to the man he has just killed.

The woman disapparated and Voldemort looked around.

"Mommy, why did we stop?" He heard a little boy ask and turned to look at the scene

"Don't worry honey; we'll get out of here soon!" A blond woman answered the boy

Voldemort tilted his head considering the obvious display of emotion. He would never allow himself to do such thing. No, if any of his Death Eaters ever saw him showing any sign of emotion, he would loose his control over them; almost every follower of his only served him because they feared him, and their fear gave him control. Almost everyone, except one: he didn't know what made her follow him, but Bellatrix didn't do it out of fear, of that he was sure.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crack. Four Aurors apparated a few meters away from him. Voldemort smiled.

"I presume the answer is no then."

All the Aurors, lifted their wands at him, but Voldemort, again, was quicker and with a movement of his wand, he disarmed the wizards.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The four men fell to the ground immobile. The muggles were now starting to realize what was happening and a few was starting to scream in a mix of horror and fear. Voldemort's robes started to revolve themselves as if a strong wind was blowing at them and he soon was leaving the ground in a slow levitation. The Aurors looked at him surprised and shocked.

"I warned Fudge, now he'll have to do with the penalty for his actions!" He said

When he was about fifty feet from the ground he pointed his wand at the bridge bellow.

"_Reducto_!"

A high explosion was heard and the bridge snapped in two. Voldemort watched from his post as the muggle cars skated into the river dragging down their screaming occupants, along with the four Aurors. And from his post, Voldemort laughed.

«--------------------»

_MINISTER TO RESIGN?_

_According__ to an inside source Cornelius Fudge, current Minister for Magic will abandon his post within the Ministry of Magic by the end of the week. You may recall the recent events in the Brockdale Bridge; where You-Know-You himself sliced the bridge in half killing hundreds of muggles, and five Aurors; or maybe the incident on the West country where Death Eaters, with a little help from the giants spread chaos and terror amongst both muggle and wizard communities; or maybe even the sudden death of Emmeline Vance, killed a few days ago, possibly because she spotted a Death Eater putting the Junior Muggle Minister under the Imperius curse. With the evident lack of results from the Minister's office, the Wizarding community prays for a strong and iron fist that can ensure the wizard families at least some sense of security. _

Bellatrix threw the newspaper from the day before aside and eyed the newspaper's headline from that day. Most of the front page was covered by a large black-and-white, moving picture of a man with lionlike locks of thick hair and a ravaged face.

_SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEDS FUDGE_

_Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister for Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office._

_Scrimgeour's__ representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion._

Below this sat another headline bearing the title _NEW MINISTER CREATES NEW OFFICES_

_New__ly appointed Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, set up several new offices to respond to current situation. The office of Magical Law Enforcement has been under pressure to respond to all the events taking place at the moment, but the Minister's efforts have been proved to have results. Last night the Ministry searched several Death Eaters' residences and apprehended several objects of illicit nature, including several rare and extremely dangerous poisons from Lucius Malfoy's Manor, who was arrested last month for trespass and attempt of theft. The Minister (cont. page 7, column 1)_

Bellatrix folded the newspaper and threw it aside. She was angry, no, she was furious. All these things: the giants, the bridge, Emmeline Vance…and she had been here!

Voldemort entered the kitchen, Bellatrix looked up and seeing who it was turned her eyes from him, and looked outside. He approached the table, glanced at the newspapers, and then he looked at the beautiful woman seated in front of him.

"You're angry Bella?"

"What?" She said returning her gaze back into the room "I…Why do you say that my lord?"

"I can always tell! What is it that displeases you so?" He asked looking intently at her

"I…I read about what happened, why wasn't I part of it? You know I wanted to help."

"My decisions are my decisions!" He said sternly and Bellatrix looked away ashamed of her own dare "What happened this week were small missions Bella, insignificant actually, important, but insignificants. My biggest assignment at the moment rests in your hands." He told her more gently

"I already have a plan, my lord. You'll have Ollivander in a few days, if not sooner." She spoke to him with affection in her voice

"Good. Now, bring me your nephew. I have to speak to him immediately."

"Right away, master." She got up, and passing Voldemort left the room.

He breathed in the fragrance she left behind her. It was an intoxicating and provoking scent, it suited her.

'_Since when do I notice the perfume she wears?'_ He mentally screamed

"What am I thinking?" He murmured to himself in frustration.

«--------------------»

Bellatrix emerged from the green flames of the fireplace and was rewarded with the view of the drawing-room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and the walls were covered with pictures from various family members, including, she noticed, herself.

"Who's there?" A house-elf asked entering the room "Ah, mistress Bellatrix!" He said when he saw her "I'll inform my mistress you're here!"

"No! Call Draco instead, tell him his aunt Bellatrix is here, and make sure my sister doesn't see you!" The house-elf looked at her clearly confused "Now!" She said austerely and grabbed her wand

The last movement was enough to scare the house-elf away. He hurried out of the room and was back two minutes later with Draco.

"Aunt Bella!" He exclaimed happily

"Come here." She said and Draco ran to her open arms and they hugged "How is my favourite nephew in the world?"

"It's not like you have another."

"True." She agreed "How are things here?"

"Not good aunt, my mother has been really down lately, because of my dad! Having our house raided was humiliating for her you know?" He explained "All because of Potter!"

"Yes, indeed! How about you?"

"It's been hard, but I'm managing. I'll get my revenge; Potter and his friends will pay for this." He said darkly

"I can help with that, if you want."

"How?" Draco asked with widened eyes

"Tell me Draco; are you ready to fulfil your roll as a wizard?"

"I don't understand…"

"The Dark Lord wishes to give you an assignment, a very important mission, a mission most Death Eaters would kill to have!"

"You mean, I'll become a Death Eater, like my father?" He asked excited

"If you prove you're worthy of that honour."

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm going to take you to see the Dark Lord, you'll talk to him and he'll explain the details to you. Are you sure you want to come willingly? There'll be no turning back, Draco." Bellatrix talked to Draco as if to a loving son

"I wanna go!"

"I knew you wouldn't let me down." She said eyeing him proudly "Let's go."

«--------------------»

Voldemort looked at the young blond wizard. He was weak, just like he had expected, and he would fail miserably. He looked at Bellatrix who was sitting in the end of the room looking at them. She seemed confidant in her nephew, but she would be disappointed if she knew the little talent he had. He was just like his father, useful, but not talented.

"It's an honour, my lord, to be here in your presence!"

"An honour…do you know why you're here?"

Draco looked from the corner of his eye to his aunt.

"My aunt Bella told me you had a mission for me." He said not daring to meet the powerful wizard's eyes

Voldemort laughed.

"You didn't tell him, Bella?"

Bellatrix looked at him and smiled.

"I had very little time to. My sister was home; I would have had to jinx her to bring him."

Voldemort looked at her with a curious expression an then he gazed at Draco again.

"You say you're honoured, and indeed you should, what I'm about to ask you Draco, is something that any Death Eater would love to do. Your aunt here would have been delighted, but alas none of my Death Eaters would have been able to do it." Draco's curiosity was at its highest peak "But you, you're perfect for the assignment. You study at Hogwarts, he'll never suspect you." Draco was now confused, who was he talking about? "I'm talking about Dumbledore, Draco."

The boy looked up for the first time.

"Dumbledore?" He asked

"You'll kill him for me." Voldemort explained

"What? Kill Albus Dumbledore?" His voice cracked and his face turned pale "But how?"

"That's up to you to decide. I'm not picky as long as I have results." Seeing the boy's anguish made Voldemort smile even more "I'll give you a little help though. Give me your left arm." Draco stood up with his eyes widened in surprise

Voldemort's wand touched his pale skin and he felt his arm burn, causing an almost unbearable pain, that brought tears to his eyes, and he screamed. When it was over he looked at his arm and saw a skull with a snake branded on his forearm.

"This should open a few doors for you." Voldemort concluded "You have a year, Draco. You will speak to no one about this, understand?" Draco nodded "Good, you may go now."

Draco stood up and looked at his aunt.

"Your aunt stays, I'm sure you'll be able to find your way out, or do you still need an escort?" Voldemort voice carried a slight amusement

"N-no!"

Draco passed Bellatrix and as he left the room she gave him a reassuring smile. When he closed the door she looked back at her master.

"Why did you lie, Bella?"

"Lie?" She inquired with a smile on her face

"Why didn't you tell your nephew about his mission?"

"I like my nephew, but unfortunately I think he's too much alike his father. He would have freaked out, and I would have to bring him by force. Like I said before, he's young and he doesn't have it in him yet. But he will."

"I hope for his sake's that you're right."

Bellatrix gulped, but continued to smile.

«--------------------»

"My own sister! How could you do this to me, Bella?" Narcissa's shrieks could be heard all over the house. "He's only sixteen!"

"He's more than capable of thinking on his own. And he wants to do it."

"He's sixteen, of course he wants to do it, but he doesn't know!" Narcissa shouted "My son…my only son…this is revenge for Lucius's mistake, I know it is!"

"Your son has been given a great honour, Cissy, and he's not complaining, I don't see why you should."

"He's my son! He'll die trying, but your precious Dark Lord doesn't care, he wants to punish us!" Tears started to fall from her eyes

"If Draco succeeds he will be honoured above all others…"

"He won't succeed, he's too young! This is all your fault Bella!" She shrieked with a note of hysteria in her voice

"You're being ridiculous, Cissy!"

"I have to talk to Severus, he's at Hogwarts, he could help Draco!" Narcissa muttered to herself

"Cissy, you can't! The Dark Lord told us not to tell anyone. He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" And she stormed out of the room

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix called and followed her sister

«--------------------»

Bellatrix walked into the kitchen of the Riddle Manor with a sickening feeling in her stomach. Snape knew about the plan, he knew! And her sister…what a disappointment! She wouldn't lie and say that she wasn't surprised with Snape. The Unbreakable Vow was no joke, but still her suspicion about him grew more as days went by.

Bellatrix looked at the small bottle in her hands where it could be read: Polyjuice Potion.

"Tomorrow…" She whispered

She placed the bottle down on the table and turned on the radio with a flick of her wand, and was greeted with the voice of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"…_doing everything we can to catch the responsible__. As for the Junior Muggle Minister, a team of Healers from St Mungo's examined him a few hours ago and guaranteed that he'll be fine, they're keeping him..." _

"Wormtail is worthless!" Voldemort's high voice spoke behind her "Gave him a small job, and still…" He looked at Bellatrix "You're back early; your sister didn't invite you over for dinner?" He said with mockery

Bellatrix looked hurt, but said nothing about it.

"No." She responded quietly "But I'm not hungry. Unless you have other things in mind, I'm off to bed." She said, but understanding the double-meaning of her sentence, she quickly emended "I mean, unless you have other things you would like to discuss…"

"You may go."

She bowed slightly and walked out.

'_Damn it, Bellatrix, you really need to restrain yourself!' _She thought

«--------------------»

Bellatrix walked trough Diagon Alley in a slow arrogant pace. It didn't look that different from the last time she had seen it. The shops' windows were still covered by large Ministry of Magic posters that bore the black-and-white pictures of known Death Eaters, except this time she was along with them. Bellatrix approached her picture near a window, and read the legend beneath. _Bellatrix Lestrange, convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. If you see her contact the Auror Department immediately, do not intent to capture her yourself, she's extremely dangerous._

She continued to walk and noticed that a few windows were boarded up and that a large number of suspicious-looking stalls sprung along the street. She read the sign in one of them:

_Amulets: Protect you against Dementors and Inferi_

'_How pathetic!'_ She thought

"One for the pretty lady?" The toothless wizard asked

Bellatrix looked at him with a disdainful look and continued her way. She stopped in front of the window of her destination, and saw her sister's face glancing back at her. The Polyjuice potion wouldn't last for long, she needed to act quickly. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, she entered the small shop. Bellatrix looked at the old man, owner of the shop, who greeted her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?" He asked

"I'd like to buy a new wand."

"A new one, what happened to your other one?" He asked concerned giving her a penetrating look

"Alas, broken, Mr Ollivander, a terrible thing. And with the current situation, you understand of course that I cannot go around without one."

"Yes, yes, terrible times we leave in!" He turned his back on her and started rummaging trough boxes.

Bellatrix acted quickly, she grabbed her wand and when Ollivander turned around he didn't have time to think.

"_Imperio!_" Bellatrix whispered and Ollivander's expression turned vague "You'll close down your shop when I leave and you'll go to Knockturn Alley, where you will wait for me."

Bellatrix walked out of the shop and marched away, from the corner of her eye she saw Ollivander closing the shop and leave in the direction of Knockturn Alley, just like she told him to. She smiled and disapparated.

Ollivander was at the corner of a street looking happy as a child, and when Bellatrix appeared in front of him he didn't even flinch.

"Come!" She said and with that she grabbed his arm and disapparated taking Ollivander with her.

«--------------------»

She entered the room with a glow of satisfaction around her, and he could tell she had succeeded in her mission.

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked

"Outside this room, in the corridor." Bellatrix answered

"You did well, Bella, I'm proud of you!" Bellatrix's chest seemed to fill itself with pride

"Do you want me to send him in?"

"No, I won't talk to him here. Lucius has a cell in his house, and it's the perfect place to interrogate Ollivander."

"Yes, my Lord. Do you want me to take him there now?"

"We'll take him." Bellatrix's eyes seemed to smile in anticipation "May I ask how you've done it?"

"I used the Polyjuice Potion and I've placed him under the Imperious curse."

"Simple and clean! Very impressive indeed!" She smiled "Come, time urges and I really want to talk to him."

«--------------------»

Bellatrix walked out of the fireplace.

"Cissy!" She called

Narcissa entered the room a minute later and glared at her sister.

"What are you doing in here? I thought we talked all there was to talk last time you were here!" Narcissa stated angrily

"I…" Bellatrix begun but was interrupted by a voice behind her

"She didn't come alone!" Lord Voldemort's high cold voice was heard coming from the fireplace.

Narcissa's face turned colourless and she backed away a few steps.

"M-my lord? You here, in our house?" Voldemort looked at her dismissingly and Narcissa noticed the man next to him "Mr. Ollivander?" She asked surprised

"Where is your cell? I know this house has one, show me where it is."

"Follow me, please!" Narcissa said knowing it was best not to ask too many questions

She walked to the door and opened it for him. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ollivander.

"_Petrificus totalus_."

Immediately the man's legs and arms snapped together and he fell sideways, unable to move. Then the Dark Lord turned to the dark-haired woman.

"Remove the imperious curse. It won't be necessary anymore."

Bellatrix did as he told her, and Ollivander's eyes turned from hazy to shock.

"_Mobilcicorpus_." Voldemort whispered and Ollivander's body levitated towards the door, and was followed by Voldemort and Narcissa.

Bellatrix looked around the room and sat down on a comfortable chair. On her right side sat a magazine that worn the title: _HOW TO CONQUER YOUR WIZARD_ (Page 11). Bellatrix grabbed the magazine and curiously turned to page 11.

_Feeling in love, but too shy to tell how you feel? Love potions, a risk you're not willing to take? Want to spice up your marriage? _

_Well, wait no more, our correspondent – Felicia Maggot – has a few trustworthy tips that will drive any wizard crazy._

_Tip nº 1 – Dress code: A nice well cut out dress is known to work wonders; try to find one that suits your body in order to bring out your assets, for example, if you're tall you should wear a dress that shows off a little bit of your legs, perhaps with a split on one of the sides. Try also to get out of your usual robes and dress different, change your looks and see if he notices._

_Tip nº 2 – Take care of yourself: Thanks to the brilliant minds of famous witches, we have achieved the era of beauty potions, known to improve your skin colour and texture, remove acne and other imperfections. A good beauty potion is always a must-have if you wish to achieve your goal. _

_Tip nº 3 – Find out what he likes: From books to favourite dishes. The male wizard is always pleased when the opposite sex demonstrates appreciation for his likings. So get to work!_

_Tip nº 4 – Agree with him: Men feel proud when they see that their views count. If you agree with him and encourage his projects, he'll soon begin to see you as someone he can rely on._

_Tip nº 5 – Surprise him: with a nice dinner, a new nightgown, reservations in some place special…feel free to be creative._

_Tip nº 6 – Provoke him: in any way you can think of, but be careful not to exceed yourself; entice him, make him see what he's missing…_

Bellatrix looked at the long list and smiled. A movement behind caused her to jump, and she quickly placed the magazine back on the table.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco asked "I knew I heard your voice…" Bellatrix looked at him with a smile on her lips, and Draco looked around "Where is my mother?"

"She's with the Dark Lord."

"With…did something happen? Is everything alright?" He asked concerned

"Don't fret, everything's fine."

"Then why…?"

"What you don't know can't hurt you, Draco!" Bellatrix interrupted

"Aunt Bella, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did he punish you, because of what happened at the ministry? Will he punish my dad when he gets out of Azkaban?"

Bellatrix looked at him without saying a word. It was the second time she was posed this question, and for the second time her thoughts drifted to that night. She was so sure she was going to be punished, he had made clear at Ministry…but he didn't do it…

"The Dark Lord was very angry, and he does not forgive easily! That's all you need to know!" She said and gestured him to come closer. When he sat down next to her she continued "Now, what do you plan to do with Dumbledore?"

"I…I don't know. I have been thinking about it, but mother says he's a good at Legilimency, and he'll know what I'm trying to do, right?"

"We'll worry about that later, Draco. You need a plan first!" Draco nodded "Now think, of what you know that could be useful in your mission."

"Well, I think I know a way into Hogwarts that no one knows about." He said attentively

"Really?" Bellatrix sounded impressed "Then let me hear about it."

"Well, last year one of my colleagues from Slytherin got lost in a broken Vanishing Cabinet, and he told me later that he was trapped in some sort of limbo, but sometimes he could hear things that were going on in Borgin and Burkes. It's clear that the two cabinets are connected. If only I could mend the broken cabinet maybe I could let in the Death Eaters to help me."

"That plan has many flaws, Draco, even if you're right about the cabinets; you'd still had to mend the one at Hogwarts. But I give you credit for ingenuity."

"I thought perhaps professor Snape could help on that part…"

Bellatrix scowled.

"You will not do such a thing!" The witch snapped

"Why not?"

"Severus Snape is not to be trusted Draco, he'll try to steal your glory. He already did that to your father; don't let him to do the same thing to you!"

"He stole my father's glory?"

"Yes, Draco he did! He'll try to persuade to accept his help but you mustn't do it, do you understand?" Draco nodded "Now about your plan, you need of course to talk to Borgin, maybe you should ask him how to fix the other cabinet. And as for your apprehension of your plans being discovered by Dumbledore, that has a solution: it's called Occlumency."

"Occlumency?" Draco repeated "But I don't know how…"

"I'll teach then." Bellatrix said

Narcissa walked in, and when she closed the door they heard a loud scream of pain. Narcissa and Draco shuddered and the blond-woman turned a slight shade of green, as if she was going to be sick.

"In my house, in my very own house!" Narcissa muttered and only then she saw her son "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to your room!"

"He's not a child Cissy, let him stay. We were talking."

"Talking? About what?"

"Aunt Bella is going to teach me Occlumency."

Narcissa looked at her sister.

"And why would you that?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you want your son to succeed at Hogwarts, he'll need to know how to keep Dumbledore away from his mind. I want him to be successful, Cissy, he's my family too!"

Narcissa stared at her older sister with tears in her eyes, and another scream was heard.

"How long is this going to last?" Narcissa asked

"As long as it takes, it could be hours, or days, who knows?" Bellatrix looked at Draco "Let's go to your father's office."

"What for?" The blond boy asked

"For your first lesson of Occlumency, Draco." She said strictly "We'll see you in a bit, Cissy."

They got out of the drawing-room and climbed the grand staircase that lead to the upper floor. Draco opened the second door to the left in the corridor and they entered. The room was decorated with style. There were shelves filled with books up to the ceiling, and right in front of the door stood a rich desk with paper and ink above it.

"Sit, Draco!" Her nephew obliged and she paced the room while she talked "Occlumency is the magical defence of the mind against external infiltration. It's an obscure branch of magic, and not everyone is capable of using it, but when mastered it can be very practical."

She pulled out her wand from her robes and walked to the back of the desk, to face her nephew.

"Stand up Draco, and take out your wand."

Draco got to his feet and faced his aunt, feeling anxious.

"I about to break into your mind and you will try to repel me. Feel free to use your wand to disarm or protect yourself." She pointed her wand at Draco "Prepare yourself. _Legilimens_!"

The office swirled in front of his eyes and faded away; memory after memory raced trough his mind and he could see them passing so quickly that he thought his head was going to explode.

He was three and his father had just bought him a new owl … he was seven and he had fallen of a tree, his mother came running to his side … he was eleven and he had just met Potter in Madam Malkin's shop … he was in Hogwarts and Granger was punching him in the face …

'_No!'_ A voice inside Draco screamed. _'Don't see that, it's humiliating!'_ Draco lifted his wand and screamed:

"STUPEFY!"

A red jet of light left his wand and he saw the office again. Bellatrix, who had deflected his spell, was now repairing the broken shelf.

"It was not bad for a first attempt." She said "But you let me in to far. You need to focus!" She looked at him "Who was the girl? I've already seen her, before."

Draco looked uneasy.

"That was the mudblood Granger." He muttered "She's one of Potter's friends."

Bellatrix looked at him but said nothing on the subject again. She lifted her wand once more.

"Clear your mind, let go of your emotions. Repel me with your brain and not your wand. On the count of three: one, two, _Legilimens_!"

He was being punched by Potter and one the Wesley twins … He was in the Yule Ball with Pansy … He was being branded with the Dark Mark …

'_No!'_ His mind screamed _'You'll see no more!' _

And suddenly the images grew foggier and it became harder to see them. A while later his surroundings came back. He was in the office again and Bellatrix was smiling at him.

"Very good, Draco! Still needs some training, of course, but it was very good!"

Draco sat down exhausted.

"Thanks." He said

"Who was the girl you were dancing with?" Bellatrix asked

"That's Pansy Parkinson; she's in my year, in Slytherin."

"That's it for today. We'll continue our lessons next week, until then I want you to train every day, Draco, empty your mind of all emotion, perhaps you ought to do it at night, before bed, for better concentration."

"Right!" Draco mumbled still a bit troubled

Bellatrix walked around the room and opened the door.

"Go get some rest! And Draco?" He turned to face her "Never ever let them touch you again, it's embarrassing!"

She left the room leaving Draco looking ashamed of himself.

«--------------------»

That night when they entered the Riddle Manor she was feeling rather anxious. Draco's innocent question concerning her punishment had unburied all the feelings and thoughts she had kept suppressed over the past few days.

Voldemort however was feeling delighted with the information he had obtained, peculiar information, but nevertheless useful.

Voldemort went to leaving-room and sat by the fireplace stroking Nagini, while Bellatrix sat in the same room reading the book he had borrowed her. Sometimes she seemed to practice certain movements with her hand, and other times she just frowned. Upon reading a particularly complicated spell she closed the book and sighed.

"Something troubles you Bellatrix?"

"Uh?" She looked up at him as if she only noticed him at that point "N-no! I'm just not focused tonight, I can't concentrate."

She got up.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight master!"

She climbed the stairs and was soon out of his sight.

"_Follow her! You know she lies."_ Nagini hissed

Voldemort got up and climbed the stairs as well. Why would she lie to him? She never had done that before. He entered her room without knocking and saw her sitting, looking down, with her elbows resting on her knees and her hands in her head. She stared at him surprised when she saw him entering.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would lie to me, Bellatrix." She looked away "Tell me the truth!"

"I-I would like to know…" She got up and paced the room, nervous, then coming to a resolution, looked straight into his eyes "Why didn't you punish me, after the Ministry?"

Voldemort's expression remained impassive, masking what he really thought, and he walked closer to his servant.

"Do you want me to punish you, Bella?" His voice held a note of amusement

"N-no." She said backing away

"Are you sure? Then why did you ask me then?"

He kept coming closer and she could feel the wall behind her.

"I…I don't know!"

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing, Bellatrix!" Her name came more as a hiss and he stepped even closer to her, feasting on her anxiety "I should punish you." He whispered close to her face.

Bellatrix couldn't say a word for the life of her. She kept staring at his face, at his eyes, at his mouth, at the way his breathing become ragged…and before she knew it, he was kissing her.

She kissed back, fearless and passionate, their lips pulling at one another. Just feeling the soft touch of his lips on her own was intoxicating. It was a long and lavish melding of mouths, his fingers combing through her softly tousled hair.

Voldemort seemed to learn quickly and, lost in pleasure, he soon grabbed her head to deepen the contact and their kisses turned wildly passionate.

The atypical sensations of having Voldemort close to her; the feel of him, his scent, and her body's reaction was a simple thing, truly. The vibration and warmth, she felt, was strange and almost pure. Bellatrix had never felt this way before, had never sensed this astonishing tingling before, and she wondered if she ever would with anyone else, but him.

When they parted, their foreheads touching, she watched as Voldemort's eyes fluttered opened and, although it was still dark, the moonlight streaming through her window made the expression on his face come alive. So much desire and wanting. How could she not love him? How could she deny her feelings of longing when all she wanted was to be here with him, in his arms?

He recognized the desire in her eyes, and felt something inside him stir: she desired him, she wanted him, she would follow him to Hell if he asked her to, and that alone was enough to make him appreciate her even more.

His mouth trailed over her cheek, neck and chest, making her sigh in delight. Then, in a sudden move that took her breath away, Voldemort bent down and swept her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and posing her in its centre.

Slowly, languidly, his hands rose to caress her through the dark fabric of her elegant dress. The caresses continued for a long time, as Voldemort's hands and fingers became bolder, brushing the dress away to sneak beneath it. When he cupped her breasts, toying with her hard nipples, Bellatrix let out a loud moan, causing Voldemort to smile with satisfaction.

And he kissed her again, a hand resting on Bellatrix's flat stomach, slowly sliding upward over the luxuriate material to touch a firm breast through her black silk dress.

Her hands moved to his robes, fingers quickly peeling the garment off his shoulders as his own hands frantically reached to undo the buttons of her gown. Desperately, Voldemort pushed the straps away, off her shoulders, placing kisses where the material had been, and with her help soon divested his follower of her own clothing.

And then she was naked in front of Voldemort for the first time, but she felt no shame, no embarrassment, because it felt natural, right in fact.

'_So__ beautiful…'_ he thought trough the haziness of his own desire.

His hand rose to caress her silky wavy hair before trailing down her body, coming to rest on her breast. He began to massage her as he had done before, twisting the  
sensitive nipple between thumb and forefinger, causing Bellatrix to gasp and  
moan, as desire grew thick inside her.

Pleased with her response, he continued to explore her flesh with his mouth and hands,  
causing her to moan louder and to writhe under him, as her hands moved restlessly on his back, caressing his taut muscles and raking his skin with her fingernails. He too seemed to enjoy her ministrations because a deep moan escaped his lips when she arched her back to press herself against his body.

He then reached down further, stroking each lovely breast, his tongue lapping at her enticing peaks. She divested Voldemort with his very willing help of his own clothing, and faced her lover once again.

The moonlight was too perfect. Allowing the couple to see so much but also keeping any lingering uncertainty hidden.

The look in her eyes spoke volumes to him; so much…love? This was it, this was the moment, the only truthful time they would ever be together, and she would try her best to make this moment last.

They came together with soft, passionate kisses, tasting each others bodies; with memories of past promises and vows of servitude; but in that moment, it was hard to know who served who, for they had control of one another in ways none of them could ever understand. And Bellatrix could only think that this had to last, all of it, or she would die.

"Oh…my Lord." Bellatrix nearly cried, feeling his soft mouth journey from her neck down to the silky, fragrant valley between her breasts.

But she needed more. She wanted to be pleased but also to please him like never before.

Her legs wrap around Voldemort, her hands caressing him and Bellatrix whispered enticing words to drive him on-ward.

Voldemort, barely contained for the want of her, could feel Bellatrix's hands, both tender and desperate. He rolled over onto his back and carried her with him, the change of position leading to an even more profound trust to their intimacy. He could feel her mouth on his neck, nearly driving him mad, the lips moving over to the small hollow of his throat, her tongue gently lapping at a few beads of perspiration that had gathered in the hollow.

Voldemort breathed in deeply, the touch of her hands moving past his beltline into an area were the fires of a seemingly unquenchable inferno raged. Soon, unable to hold back any longer, they were moving together.

Their fingers entwined as Bellatrix sat upright, straddling Voldemort, and tossed her hair in passion. Her eyes closed, back arched and face positioned as if looking to the ceiling, a call came from deep within her throat:

"My master…"

Her smoldering gaze met his, her eyes heavy-lidded. Voldemort thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. His callused hands pulled her roughly down to him; he was biting, and then kissing, her pale shoulder, her pink tongue was in his ear.

He rolled them over and was now pounding in her with all his strength, harder and faster; her legs hugging him, her breathing rapid, and he moved easily inside of her magnificent depths.

His hands touched her hair, smoothing smooth tendrils back away from her face as his mouth and tongue assaulted hers with desire. The sensations, profound and all consuming, were almost unbearable and she could feel herself losing control.

"Bella…" he spoke her name desperately; nearing a peak he prayed would last forever. He groaned gutturally into her neck and he came.

That was the last conscious sensation before her climax took her and made her fly without wings.

«--------------------»

Later that night while she laid comfortably in his embrace, asleep, Voldemort thought about what he had just done. He couldn't rightfully place what had compelled him to do such a thing…it had felt right; her body had been so giving and warm, her hands had teased him and their passionate encounter had not only, without a doubt, marked his body, it had marked what was left of his soul.

He looked at her sleeping form in his arms. She was warm as he never thought her to be, her bare body against his in the atmosphere of the summer dawn seemed to make her glow. Her face, wearing a delighted smile, looked almost angelical, and if he hadn't witnessed her sadistic behaviour towards his opponents, he would have even believed she truly was harmless.

Voldemort glanced at the ceiling again. As much as he had enjoyed it, this could never happen again. There were times, during their ardent encounter, when he could almost feel something in her, something he was not ready to deal with, nor did he wanted to. Power. Her power over him. No, he could not allow it, he was a lone man, he never had any friends, never needed anyone, and if this continued he would soon crave for her company, like an addict craves for his drug.

«--------------------»

Bellatrix awoke next day with the morning sunrays creeping trough her windows' curtains. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, it looked like it always had, clean and tidy. She was alone like always, and yet she couldn't help to think that there was something amiss. She had a good night of sleep, and she should be well rested, but she felt tired. She was content, but there was no plausible reason for such happiness…

She got out of bed and breathed in the air. The faint scent of her master invaded her senses.

'_How strange, I don't remember him coming here…'_ She thought, and eventually concluded it must have been from the other night when he gave her the book.

A few minutes later she entered the kitchen and glanced behind Voldemort's shoulder at the newspaper's headline: _MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS' SAFETY_.

'_Idiotic!_' She thought

"Why would you think that, Bellatrix?" He asked after using Legilimency

Bellatrix used to this, simply smiled.

"It's pathetic that he really thinks we can't get into Hogwarts, if we want to." She said sitting down and grabbing some toast and coffee.

Voldemort looked at her and frowned.

"And you say that we can get passed trough Dumbledore's and the Ministry's defences?" He tilted his head to the side considering what he just heard

"Well, there might be a way, but I don't want to spoil Draco's surprise! I want to see how far he goes, though I have to admit he had a good idea." Bellatrix said and seeing that he was pleased with her answer, she changed the subject "Did your little chat with Ollivander brought you the information you wanted to hear, my lord?"

"Yes, it was very fruitful. But I think he'll have to stay a little longer with us. Wormtail will need a wand, and I'm sure Ollivander won't mind providing with him new one." Voldemort said "In fact, Wormtail will be joining us soon again."

Bellatrix looked away a little disappointed. She thought she would spend more time alone with her master, but if Wormtail was coming back…

Voldemort got out his chair and rounded the table. He putted the newspaper in front of Bellatrix, and again she was assaulted by his scent, a vague memory of callused hands discovering every curve of her body, battered her mind.

'_A dream...'_ She thought

"Enjoy your reading." Voldemort said and walked away.

«--------------------»

Upon entering his room he sat on his arm-chair and faced the curtain-closed window, and remembered what had happened at that dawn.

_Bellatrix stirred in his arms__ and looked at him. She smiled and caressed his jaw with her hand._

"_Good-morning my lord." She whispered_

_He looked at her and allowed himself to smile._

"_Did you sleep well?" She asked looking in his eyes for the answer_

"_I didn't sleep much." He stated simply_

_She blushed but didn't low her gaze. _

"_You're angry at me aren't you? I displeased you…"_

"_No, Bella, you__ have pleased me in ways that I never thought I could be pleased before!" His red eyes pierced hers "I'm not angry at you."_

_This time she really did smile. But not a simple smile, it was a seductive one. A smile that carried all the things she knew about him now. She kissed him, and even now he couldn't help but wonder if she knew what he was about to do, because she kissed in a way that transmitted such sorrow and at the same time such tenderness. When they parted she was still smiling, but it was a sad smile, he saw that a tear left her eye and he wiped it away. Then, suddenly, her eyes become heavier, her vision became blurrier and she found herself being swept away by darkness, her smile never leaving her lips. _

_Voldemort lowered the wand he was holding, and glanced for one last time at the perfect woman in his arms. His lover._

Voldemort returned to the present and looked at the locket in his hands. Her locket, and his reminder of the passionate night he spent with her, from now on that locket would remain forever his most treasured trophy…

He heard her leaving the house, and he submerged himself in silence.

'_Precious silence…that keeps bringing m__e thoughts that I never thought I could have.'_

For in silence, and only in silence he could think that maybe, just maybe he loved her. Maybe he loved Bellatrix.

The End

Author's Notes: Okay there is no other word to describe how I feel but this one: ALELUIA! This is huge – 49 pages – OH MY GOD! Hopefully it isn't too mushy, but you guys ought to tell me that. I know it was very long, but please make an effort and if you're not too tired: review. You don't know how?? You just have to scroll down and you'll be able to see on screen the words 'Submit review' and in front of this, the word 'Go'. Now push the little button with the word 'Go' and write me something pretty!


End file.
